disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Wilmington
Universal Studios Wilmington '''is is a film industry-themed amusement park and resort complex owned by Universal Parks & Resorts located in Wilmington, North Carolina. it featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. Promotional info '''Universal Studios Wilmington features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new. These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you!. History TBA. Themed Zones * Production Lot '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date: '''May 20, 1993. * '''New York '- a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films. 'Opening Date: '''May 20, 1993. * '''Hard Rock Studios '- focused on music industry. 'Opening Date: '''May 20, 1993. * '''Cartooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons With 8 Sub-Area's Themed To Cartoons, Nickeldoeon, Cartoon Network, The Simpsons and Roblox. '''Opening Date: '''January 16, 2001 ** '''Toon Lagoon - An sub area themed to cartoons. Opening Date: '''January 16, 2001 ** '''Nickelodeon Universe - A Sub-Area Themed to Nickelodeon Shows. Opening Date: 'June 22, 2002 ** '''Cartoon Network Central '- A Sub Area Themed to Cartoon Network shows. March 29, 2005 ** '''Springfield USA - a sub themed to The Simpsons. Opening Date: 'May 18, 2010 * '''Roblox Town '- Themed to the online game Roblox ' * '''Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate. Opening Date: 'February 19, 1997 * '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley '- An Area Based on the Harry Potter franchise. '''Opening Date: '''June 17, 2015. * '''DC Nation - An Area Themed To DC Superheros And DC Supervillains. Opening Date: '''October 10, 2010. * '''Looney Tunes Central - * Super Nintendo World '- TBA. '''Opening Date: '''May 15, 2018 * '''Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows And With 2 Subareas Themed To PBS Kids, Seasme Street. ** '''Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone - ** 'PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- A sub Area Themed to PBS Kids shows. ** '123 Sesame Street '- a sub Area Themed to Sesame Street '' * '''Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures. Rides and attractions (UEP = Universal Express Pass) Production Lot Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket UEP - Same as the one Universal Orlando. Despiacle ME: Minion Mayhem UEP - A motion simulator ride based on the hit animated movie where you become a Minion! Transformers: The Ride 3D UEP Disaster! - Same as the one in Universal Orlando except the movie changes New York Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D UEP - Similar to Transformers: The Ride. Ride through the true true true story of the Princess and The Pea Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: The Ride UEP - TBA Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon UEP - Same as the one at Universal Orlando. Hard Rock Studios Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville Rapids UEP - A water rapids ride Nirvana's Rock Coaster UEP - A steal coaster silimar to The Great Bear at Hersheypark The Abbey Road Experience - A Beatles Museum Hard Rock Live! - A dome where concerts are held Cartooniversal/Toon Lagoon Dudley Doo-Right's Ripsaw Falls UEP - Same as the one at Universal Orlando Popeye and Balto's Barge UEP - Same as the one at Universal Orlando Felix the Cat's House - A walkthrough attraction where you can see Felix's house SuperMarioLoganLand! The SuperMarioLogan Ride UEP - Silimar to The Simpsons Ride Nickelodeon Universe TBA Cartoon Network Central The Amazing RIDE of Gumball UEP - Just like the one at IMG Worlds of Journey Adventure Time: Finn Flyers UEP - Just like the one at IMG Worlds of Journey Powerpuff Triple Tower UEP - Three drop towers themed to the Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Studios - A walkthrough attraction Springfield U.S.A The Simpsons Ride UEP - Same as the one at Universal Hollywood and Orlando. Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Hurl UEP - Same as the Orlando. Roblox Town ROBLOX 4D UEP - A motion simulator ride The Wild Robloxian UEP - A wooden roller coaster similar to The Voyage at Holiday World Hershey's Chocolate World The Great American Factory Tour UEP - Same as the one at Hershey's Chocolate World. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley Harry Potter: Escape From Greengotts UEP - Same as the one at Universal Orlando The Tales of Beetle and Bird - Same as the one at Universal Orlando DC Nation Batman: The Ride UEP - Same as the one at Six Flags Great Adventure Superman: Ride of Steel UEP - Same as the one at Six Flags America Justice League: Battle for Metropolis UEP - Same as the one at Six Flags Great America Looney Tunes Central Super Nintendo World Universal Kidzone Wonderland Woody Woodpecker's Nut-House Coaster - Same as the at Universal Orlando Super Wings: The Ride UEP - A family coaster similar to Goofy's Sky School at Disney's California Adventure E.T. Adventure UEP - Same as the one at Universal Orlando PBS Kids: Forest of Fun Arthur's House - A walkthrough attraction Daniel Tiger's Trolley UEP - A Zamplera Crazy Bus ride Ready Jet Go! Space Rockets UEP - A Dumbo-like ride themed to Ready Jet Go! Odd Squad Playground - A playground 1-2-3 Sesame Street Super Grover's Vapor Trail UEP - Just like the one at Sesame Place Sesame Street 4D: Lights! Camera! Imagination! - Just like the one at Universal Japan The Count's Count-mobile UEP - Just like the one at Sesame Place Sesame Island - A kids playground. Restaurants TBA Shops TBA Characters TBA Events TBA Category:Universal Escape Resort Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Non-Disney Parks